Torn Between a Normal and Confuzing World
by Dreamer Among Non-Believers
Summary: When Vickie and Cody find a secret about underground New York, their lives will change forever. As the story goes on and their new family and friends become threatened by enemies, they will have to learn to themselves together... or die trying.
1. Chapter 1: Vickie and Cody

So here's the first chapter. It's short I know, but the others will be longer, I promise!

* * *

Eighth period bell rang, stunning poor Vickie. The kids around gathered their books and shoved them in their book bags. She scratched the rest of the notes into her book and shut it. Vickie fumbled with her books and her bag, but soon made her way out of the classroom. Walking through the halls, she scanned for one of her friends. Even though there weren't a lot, they were still hard to find.

Someone pushed by Vickie, but she didn't realize until the person said hi. It was Cody, her long time friend. They lived in the same apartment building here in New York and have been friends since Vickie moved here 5 years ago.

"Hey Vick, what's up?" Cody asked, walking with her.

"Nothing. My God, Mr. Manahan's class is so boring anymore. I almost fell asleep again." Vickie complained. She looked at Cody. "So, how was your day?"

He sighed. "Same shit, Different day." They stopped by their lockers and gathered their homework. Vickie's bag seemed to be a lot fuller then Cody's…it always seemed to be. Even though Cody was almost the most popular boy in school, he was smart and seemed like to never homework, since he worked so fast.

"Are you taking the bus today?" Cody said turning toward Vickie.

"No, I'm walking today. I really don't feel like listening to all that noise."

"Then do you want to walk home with me? I mean I have to stop by the store to grab something for my mom, but I wouldn't mind going with you." Vickie looked at him. Cody always was acting like a big brother to her, making sure she was home safely and sticking up for her if the common bully came around.

"Sure why not." She smiled. But Vickie thought of him as something else. She actually liked him. She always felt cliché about the whole "fall in love with the boy next door" thing, but she really did like him.

They walked home in between Cody's large group of friends. They never quite knew why Cody hung around her. She wasn't a dork or anything she was just really quiet and not Cody's type. But they treated her like one of the group, like she was their younger sister. Even though they constantly teased the two of them saying they were a couple.

About a block later all the friends had split apart and gone their ways, except Cody and Vickie. They stopped by the store and got a soda, before they went home. As they walked toward the apartment, across an alley Vickie saw a shadow. She stopped and looked down the alley. Nothing was there.

"Vick, what's a matter?" She shook her head and ran up to Cody.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something, but I guess not." She smiled at him.

He ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. If anything decided to attack us, they'd be sorry." Vickie giggled and blushed.

Their apartments came close to them as they laughed. "Well I have to do my homework before I go to karate, so I'll see you later, ok?" Vickie said looking at Cody. They said they're goodbyes and entered their apartments.


	2. Chapter 2: Who are They?

Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time! I have been so caught up in school and studying for finals that I haven't been able to get on to type a chapter! So I hope you like it!

* * *

Vickie clicked closed her laptop, stacking it on top of the bookshelf. The feeble shelf trembled from the weight, and then stopped. She sighed, stacking the rest of her books and shoving them into her bag. Her alarm clock blinked with pink numbers, reading 11:52. Anymore, the piles of homework seemed to be feet high, causing her to stay up late and occasionally sleep in school.

Vickie went to her drawers and began picking out her clothes for tomorrow. As she grabbed a pair of jeans, that lay hanging on her bed frame, something flickered past the window. It didn't faze Vickie since there were always cats jumping past her window. She continued to organize the outfit until something bigger jumped by the window.

_ What was that?_ Thought Vickie, _That's way bigger then a cat!_ She approached the window and looked hard. Another figure jumped by. Vickie jumped up unto her bed, causing the bed to tremor against the wall. If something jumped by again she was going to scream. Sure enough the figure came.

Vickie let out a scream causing the figure to jump itself and slip off the fire escape. She immediately felt terrible and ran to the window over the desk. She flipped it up and yelled out to see if the person would respond.

"Whoever that was are you ok? I'm sorry if I startled you!" It was too dark for her to see but she still looked in case.

No one responded but she heard some rustling and whispering.

"Nice job Mikey!" a voice said. Whoever it was didn't seem to be much older then she was.

"Yeah, now that person might want to know who we are!" another voice whispered loudly.

Vickie turned her head unintentionally to the side as she tried to figure out why they were being so secretive. She knew people didn't normally go around yelling out their names, but this was New York City.

"What might I find out!" She yelled into the darkness. A loud slap echoed in the alley, but she could not pinpoint exactly where the figures were. "Are you still there?" She wiggled through the small window and stood on the fire escape.

No one was there. Puzzled, she listened closer to see if she could hear the slightest sound. All she heard was the breeze whistling through the cracks in the ladder.

_ Am I going insane? _She thought. "But I can't be, I just saw them!" she said frustratingly.

"Saw who?" Cody poked his head down from the fire escape above hers.

"Did you hear anybody outside like two minutes ago?" she said looking at him, confused.

Cody looked at her oddly. "No…and I've been out her since ten, tuning my guitar…" He reached into his window and picked up his watch. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now." He yelled out the window.

Vickie put her hand on her head. "Yeah, I should. Maybe I'm just so tired, that I started to see and hear things." She shook her head then turned back to Cody. "Well goodnight!" He waved to her and continued with his guitar.

Vickie slid into the window and finished preparing for the next day. As she slid into bed, her mind twisted around the strange figure. _What was that? It was more cumbersome than a cat…and it seemed too irregularly shaped to be a human. _Vickie lay staring at the ceiling the rest of the night. The weird encounter wouldn't have bothered her that much if it was just some people taking a midnight run on the escapes, but they were being so cagey and secreted.

_ Who were they?_

* * *

Quick Note: I'm a newbie and would really be delighted if you would R&R! And I promise next time I'll try to put up a chapter faster!


	3. Chapter 3: A Fight and A Kidnapping

The school day felt like nothing for Vickie. She walked from class to class and did all her work, but her mind was still stuck on what she had seen the night before. The mysterious creatures clouded her thoughts. How they seemed to jump 30 feet in the air from one fire escape to another with such ease. How they had appeared then disappeared right before her eyes. Before she knew it, she was walking right into someone on the way out of the school.

"O-Oh S-Sorry." Vickie looked up shyly and wished she could have melted.

"Oh, look who it is?" The callous voice seemed to crush Vickie with its forcefulness. "The bookworm finally came outta the trashy hole it calls a home."

"V-Very funny," Vickie said. "Just let me go, Anthony." Vickie tried to walk past the older Johnson, but it only resulted in being pushed back into one of his goons.

"You think ya gonna get away that fast." The bully grabbed Vickie's book bag and threw it across the hall unto the lockers. This was starting to get old.

"I don't have time for this; just let me go!" Vickie tried to push out once again, but Anthony propelled her into the locker, causing a loud bang. The people in the hallway quickly walked by the group, hoping they wouldn't become the next piece of bait for the Johnson's Gang.

Vickie rubbed the back of her head. "Why do you have to pick on me all of the time and not on some on other kid?"

"Because you're da weakest link in dis school." He slurred, as his lips twisted into a cruel smile. "And the prettiest one." Vickie gagged! Being liked by a Johnson was even worse then being picked on by one of them. Their breaths always smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

Anthony gradually came closer to Vickie. She backed up till she couldn't anymore. Before she had time to kick him, he was being pulled backwards.

Vickie looked as Cody and Anthony came face-to-face.

"What's your problem, Johnson?" Cody said pushing him backwards.

"Oh, look who it is." Anthony seethed. "It's the knight in shining armor." Anthony pushed Cody back. "Are you coming to rescue the princess?"

Cody hesitated, and then lashed out at the bully. "No, I'm just pissed off that you have to pick on girls to get satisfaction out of your day." Cody readied himself for a punch from the bully. Sure enough the Johnson threw a jab, just missing his cheek.

As the two began to throw random punches, Vickie watched from a distance. She wanted them to stop, but she didn't how she would get them to. If she ran into the middle, she would be electing herself to be the next honorary punching bag.

A small crowd began to emerge. They urged on Cody and Anthony. One kid even launched a wagering station. This had to stop… and fast!

Vickie took her chances and dashed in between the two fighting boys. "Why do you have to do this, you two!?" It's pointless!"

Cody stepped back, shocked at Vickie's sudden courage. He put his hands down, but Anthony continued. Vickie's head jerked as his fist hit her fragile jaw. The force of the blow sent Vickie plummeting to the ground. A large gasp was sent through the crowd.

This sent Cody off. "Why would you hit a girl and one that isn't even part of the fight!?"

"She got in my way… so I had to find a way to quickly to move her…"

Cody's nerve snapped. His arms became intertwined around the heckler's neck.

All poor Vickie could do was watch. Some of the classmates had pulled her aside, but her head remained connected with the fight. Vickie's cheek was already starting to swell and she felt like she was going to black out any moment. Yet all she could do was watch the Johnson's face go from red to blue.

"**Stop this immediately!" **a deep, bellowing voice boomed. Kids spread and skidded across loose papers as they tried to evacuate the scene.

Cody quickly let go and stared at the old rigid principal. Anthony gasped on the floor, holding his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He looked at the two miscreants, sizing up the commotion. He glanced at Vickie, but had to take a double-take.

Cody took a deep breath and spoke up. "Anthony was getting on my nerves again, so I merely socked him." He lied through his teeth but said it without slipping up once. "Vickie just tried to separate us when he struck her." The principal's face turned to a dark shade of red with anger.

A nurse rushed to Vickie's side. She dabbed Vickie's chin with an ice pack. Vickie tried to drive her away, but she remained at her side.

"Mr. Shae and Mr. Johnson report to my office, immediately!" The two made their way down the hall; surprising only pushing each other slightly. The principal followed then turned back to the nurse. "And Judy, when Ms. Lannear is feeling chipper send her to my office as well."

The nurse ushered Vickie down the hall as she rolled her eyes. 'Who says "chipper" anymore?' she though to herself.

* * *

"So you have to stay after school today?" Cody slammed shut his locker.

"Yeah… That asshole, Johnson, is really starting to get on my nerves. Oh, by the way, how's your jaw." Cody examined her jaw.

"It's ok, I swear…" Vickie blushed. "I just fell bad you were blamed for what Anthony did."

"Aw, I don't care!" They stopped at the detention room.

"Are you sure, you can walk home by yourself?" Vickie blushed again.

"I'm not four anymore. I swear I'll be fine!" Cody laughed and said goodbye.

* * *

Walking home alone felt weird for Vickie. It was very unusual. For the last 3 years she has always had Cody. She sighed as she kicked a stone along the sidewalk. The breeze coming from the side streets seemed to blow through her jacket as she ambled along. Her mind drifted from subject to subject, but found its way back to the mysterious beings she had seen on the fire escapes.

As she passed the alley where she had seen them, she paused and looked into it. 'Why not...' Vickie slid into the alley way and searched around. A small breeze blew and she figured that she wasn't going to find anyone. As she spun around, she found herself facing several dozen people.

"W-Who are you-u-u?" Her body began to quiver from fear.

The people answered by pulling swords out of the sheaths on their backs. 'What have I for myself into!?' Vickie ran in the other direction but was cut off by one of people. She examined them. They reminded her of like a ninja, but why would they be in NYC?

She screamed as another began to charge her. The sword came crashing down near her head. Tumbling across the ground stopped the sword from chopping off her head. The ninjas came closer and closer. Hitting the wall, she gulped.

Suddenly, four figures jumped down from the fire escapes and began to fight off the strange people. Vickie tried to get up and run but she was hit in the back of the head. Her body rolled across the blacktop. Her limp head spun in a thousand circles. A tall figure came over her head.

"No, don't take me…" But all she remembered was the cold rush of wind against her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me?

Vickie groaned as she propped herself onto her elbows. Her head ached along with her entire body. _Is this a dream, _she thought. Gazing around, she realized her wishes of the whole incident being a dream were shot down. Everything was pitch black. The room was so huge that she could only see the wall beside her. She clung to it like it was her only lifeline.

The floor was icy and sodden with a gooey substance. A small whimper escaped her lips. As if on cue, a large door, revealing a luminosity that engulfed the room, opened.

"W-What do you w-want? I-If you want something, m-my parents will g-g-gladly give it to you…" Vickie stumbled over the words as she pleaded for the person to let her live.

The figure laughed and came in her direction. Vickie gasped as the person stood above her. They were covered in a glossy metal suit. Large barbs extended off the shoulder, arm, and shin protectors. Its helmet had deep, red glowing eyes that could pierce anyone's soul along with the claw that withdrew from his left forearm.

Their deep roar of laughter made her quake. "You think I want something from your parents?" The male voice cackled again. "This has _nothing _to do with them! You are just a pawn in my game to get to those damned turtles!"

"Turtles?" Vickie held back a laugh. "You're mad over turtles?" A burst of hilarity exploded from her mouth. He quickly struck Vickie viciously across her face.

"You insolent little brat! They are not typical turtles, they have been mutated. They possess a great deal of power and I can not have that!" They became quiet and then laughed furiously again. "You are here just to bring those sympathetic turtles straight to me. Then once that is done, you will be gotten rid of."

Vickie shock frantically as the person turned toward the door. A ninja like person appeared next to him. "Yes, Master Shredder?"

"Take our hostage to the cells." The ninja nodded and headed toward Vickie. She kicked with fury, but the ninja grabbed Vickie and threw her over him like a mere sports bag.

"Have fun in hell! Oh and by the way, the name is Shredder. Enjoy!"

* * *

The ninja threw Vickie in a prison cell made of cold, hard cement that was about only four feet by four feet. The door made an earsplitting noise as it slammed shut. He walked away laughing. She rubbed her head, to get rid of the horrendous pain that shot through her head. Vickie sat up against the wall, sobbing. Glancing at herself, she realized that her face had been sliced up by Shredder's metal hand.

'_I've got to get out of here!'_ she thought. Footsteps soon echoed in the hall and Vickie's mind seemed to freeze. Although her mind told her to stay still, she went up to the bars of the cell. It was Shredder. "Let me out!" I screamed. He stopped at my cell and the Shredder looked at me as if I was a pet at the zoo. By his side, a kid, no older than me, stood as stiff as a statue. "What did you to him!? Hello?"

"He can't hear you. With the chip I have installed in his brain, he only follows my commands. It will happen to you, child…soon enough." He scoffed.

"Why what did I do to you? I won't let you get me, I may not be very strong but I'll escape!!"

"Oh, but your wrong. You are _very _strong. I have been watching you for sometime. You take karate; ninjitsu more specifically, no? You are very quiet and stay away from others, except that boy; Cody, right?"

Vickie's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. '_How does he know this?' _her thoughts interrupted his explanation, but they soon subsided and she listened once again.

"I was right; see I know much about you. You are probably wondering, 'Why me?' I needed to find a pawn to draw in the turtles and once I found out about you, you were perfect. Once I had the turtles, instead of killing you I could simply do what I did to this one," he gestured toward the kid next to him, "Give you a chip. The best part is, no one will notice you're gone; besides that boy and your mother."

"You bastard!! I will not be a discard able toy for you!!" She yelled. The sudden courage surprised her put she couldn't sit here and watch this abuse.

Shredder's hands shot through the bars, grabbing her shirt, pulling her against them. "Don't ever talk to me like that or you _will_ die! I will dispose of you quicker then you can take a breath." He threw her viciously against the wall and walked off laughing an blood-curdling laugh.

"N-No he can't, he-he won't!" Vickie curled her arms around her legs and settled her head into her lap. The tears surged from her eyes as she began to cry.

_'There's got to be a way out of here!'_ She thought regaining herself. Looked around, she saw a small ceiling vent that was big enough for her just to squeeze through. _'Yes!' _Quickly using her massive intelligence she began to think up an escape plan, but drowsiness began to take her over. So she hurriedly decided to sleep for a few hours and then wake up in the middle of the night. The next thing she could remember was waking up to the sound of the old, creaky cell door opening. A ninja's arm extended into the cell and pulled her out, dropping her from the cell. She immediately realized that the cell had not been near the ground, but six feet up.

The ninja's foot jabbed into her side as he hollered, "Get UP!" Vickie rubbed her head and progressed on getting up. The individual pushed her toward the door at the end of the hall. A fiery red glow seemed to burn the room. Along the walls a range of computers worked out number codes and scientific information. A small table, that reminded Vickie of an operation table, was seen in the middle. They began to strap her unto the table, when she struggled to get away form their grasp. Shredder stepped in; a small metallic gleamed in the light. It was a chip like the one that had been placed among the other teen's mind.

"This is yours," he said, "Ready?" He laughed.

Vickie squirmed around and soon realized that the straps were loose and she would be able to slip through them. When the coast was clear, she sprang up and dashed out the door.

"Get her!" I heard Shredder scream. Vickie scurried down the hall. Soon she was blocked by ninjas in front of me. Each of them held and arrangement of weapons; katanas, sais, and 4-pointed shurikens.

Vickie screamed, but they all laughed. "No one can save you now!" a ninja yelled. "You have deeply angered Master Shredder!" Another yelled. Vickie shook violently and investigated the area, looking for a way to escape. On the left, near the floor she saw a vent. She kicked it open and jumped inside.

Shredder's yell traveled into the vent, "Follow her!"

The vents creaked as she crawled about. At any moment she could have fallen through, but luckily the air system was very stable. A bright lit the end of the tunnel. Normally, 'going toward the light' was a bad thing, but in a time like this I didn't matter. The tunnel led to the outside of the building.

Vickie's heart continued to race. He face was red and she had blood dripping from the side of her forehead, but she ran; if she didn't she would have been caught or worse murdered.

Her attempts kept her going, until she made her way into a trailer yard. Resting her hand against the wall, she tried to regain her breath. Her head hung down low. As she looked up she realized that she had been cornered. The two red trailers blocked either side of me, which were too high to climb and a collection of ninjas lie in front of and behind her. Shredder appeared in front of the rest of the army. The only way she would get out of this mess was to either fight or die trying.

The ninjas attacked her with all there force. Vickie's mind darted back to her karate classes. Standing in her battle position, she readied herself. She was on the ground with in five minutes. Shredder walked up to her and scowled down at her and picked her up by her collar.

"You thought you could escape from me. You were wrong!" Vickie could barely breathe. Shredder laughed again and with that punched her in the stomach. Vickie gagged and blacked out before she could take another breath. _'Cody, I'm sorry I never told you I lo-…'_

The next thing Vickie felt was the shards of glass pierce her skin. She heard the window break under her weight. She landed on a carpeted floor. Shredder's voice ricocheted off the insides of her mind.

"Here turtles, here is your hostage. She is of no use to me, she is too disrespectful!!" Everything became silent for a moment. The wind blew against her skin. Her body ached in places she never knew she had. Why had such a horrible fate been set upon her?

"Who is she?" a deep voice spoke up. Whoever it was didn't sound much older then her.

"I don't know, but she should stay here. She is too wounded. Set her over there." Another older and wiser sounding voice said. Vickie's body was lifted up. The warm body made Vickie felt safe. With her last bit of strength she clung to the person's shirt. A small came from them as they set her on what felt like a couch.

"I feel so bad," said a female voice. A hand pushed the hair out of Vickie's face gently and was placed on my head. It didn't feel like a normal hand though.

"Donatello, get a cold compress! She's burning!" A towel was placed on her head. The cold felt fantastic on Vickie, almost putting her to sleep.

"Will she be okay, sensei?" another sounded. Again, it sounded like someone around her age.

"I don't know, only time will tell. Remember, she is only a human, like April and Casey." The second voice said. Vickie felt the familiar feeling of passing out and soon enough she did.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Vickie shook as her fever broke and she began to sweat. She rolled over and tugged on the blanket that had been put on her in the middle of the night.

"She's coming to." said a voice. The voice was one that she had not heard the previous night, but Vickie didn't care. "We should leave it might scare her to see us; she's been through enough trauma already."

Vickie pried open her eyes and looked around. She looked to be in a small apartment; like the one she stayed in when she went to center city in New York.

"W-Where am I?" She gasped weakly.

A women's voice rang out within the apartment. "You're at my place. Don't worry it's safe. You'll be okay here."

"Who are you? Am I dead?" Vickie sat up and rubbed her head. A women with red hair knelt next to Vickie.

"No," she laughed, "you're not dead. I'm April. I'll explain everything to you later but right now you need to rest." Vickie nodded slowly and drifted quickly back into the sleep she desperately needed.

**Several days pass by and Vickie continues to stay at April's house**

The alarm rang loudly knocking poor Vickie out of her precious sleep. "Moooom; five more minutes!" Her arm searched for the clock that it would never find. Rolling over, she fell to the floor. She groaned and cursed under her breath as her pillow pelted her head. Quickly moving out from the mess of blankets and pillows, Vickie realized once again that she was not home and her dreaded nightmare had been true.

Vickie shuffled to her feet and into the kitchen. April had been making a fresh cup of coffee. "Hey." Vickie yawned.

April jumped. "Oh, you're up. Are you sure you are strong enough to be up."

"Yeah, I'm okay – I promise. Anyway, if I sleep anymore I never wake up." Vickie stretched. Her arm ached from no exercise. "I really need to pick up my training again..." _'…Especially if that Shredder person is going to follow through with that plan.' _Vickie sat down at the table and watched April.

"Training; for what?" April stared at me in bewilderment. Her eyes also showed a small hint of fear, but Vickie didn't notice.

"It's nothing – really. I practice ninjitsu; it's a form of karate. I know it's kind of an unusual hobby, but it keeps me in shape and it's kind of interesting."

"Oh, yea; I've heard of that before."

"And I need to practice so I can go back and find out what that Shredder guy means. 'You are a pawn in my plan to get those turtles!'" She quoted him. "I wonder what he means by that." Vickie slipped into deep thought as she sipped the tea April had given her.

April coughed as she chocked on the coffee she just swallowed. Her gaze shifted down and to the left.

Vickie noticed this and asked, "Did I say something?"

"No… no. It wasn't you. I was just thinking of something." April took another long sip of her coffee. Vickie merely shook her head.

"I really hate to ask this, but do you have like clothes I can wear. I'd like to get out of these ripped clothes."

"Yeah…s-sure." April gave her some a pair of old sweatpants and an old tank top. Vickie followed April into an awfully big room for an apartment, but Vickie didn't bother to ask. It was an exercise room. It had a punching bag in the middle and it was even padded all the way around the room. It looked like it had been used before and recently too.

"Are you sure no on has ever used this since you moved in?" Vickie questioned, examining the room.

April was leaning against the doorframe. "Positive."

"Okay, thanks." April left the room.

Vickie had just started to practice, when she heard a large creaking sound come from the ceiling. She looked up and saw nothing but the dark ceiling supports. This apartment was becoming more and more eerie. Vickie had the itching feeling that something was there, but she brushed it off and continued to practice again.

Vickie continuously punched the bag and within 15 minutes she was out of breath. "Wow, I get really out of shape _really _fast."

Vickie turned around, spread her arms out and fell onto the mat. Once again, the mysterious ceiling caught her gaze. After a few minutes, she began to think about where her mom was. Tears filled her eyes as she shook away the thought.

Tilting back her head, she saw two swords with blue cloths tied around the handles stuck in the floorboards. She rolled over and stared at the mysterious objects that seemed to appear out of nowhere for several moments. Vickie's nosiness got to her, so she got up and walked toward them. Right when she was about to touch the swords, April called for lunch.

Vickie sighed and turned toward the door. "I'll be there in a second!" But, when Vickie turned back to the swords they had disappeared! She blinked her eyes and scratched her head then turned to the door and ran out to April.

"April?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure there's no one in the apartment besides us?"

"Positive. If there was I would have told you."

"Okay." A long silence came between them, until Vickie spoke once. "I keep hearing things on the ceiling and when I was just practicing, I saw these two swords that were I **swear **were there one moment and then not there the next!" April just looked at her.

"Well, you must have imagined it. So finish your soup and go finish practicing." Vickie quickly got the feeling that April didn't want her there for some reason. So Vickie hurriedly finished the soup and went off.

* * *

Later that night, Vickie tossed and turned, not able to fall asleep. Vickie's mom began to about her mom again. Soon Cody's face showed up in her mind. _'Why is my life turning out this way?!"_

Suddenly, unusual sounds and a small, dim light came from the workout room. Vickie got up and walked toward the room. She made sure to disguise her footsteps. As she reached the doorway and looked in, she saw a giant turtle sitting, in the center. Vickie ducked back into the hallway and rubbed her eyes. Once again she looked in. It was sitting like a human would and playing a video game. It also was wearing what looked like an orange headband. Vickie crept in behind the 'person' and screamed,

"Ah ha! I knew there was someone here besides me and April!" The turtle screamed, jumped up, and pulled out what looked to play numb chucks.

"Don't hurt me," Vickie waved her hands in front of her, "I was just curious."

Someone came out of the shadows and said, "Smart, Mikey." It was another turtle except this one had a blue headband.

"Leave it up to Mikey, to mess things up." said a turtle with a red headband, as he jumped down from the rafters. Yet, another turtle with a purple headband walked out of the shadows and grinned at her.

"You are smart for a child your age." Vickie spun around to see a giant rat standing next to April in the doorway. I felt shivers go down my back as I stared at the rat and turtles in amazement.

"Wow, you're tall!" That was all Vickie could spit out. It was kind of ironic since they were all as tall as her. They all laughed at Vickie and she blushed, embarrassed. We all went into the living room and started to talk.

"Why was the Shredder after you? Why did his army hurt you so bad?" asked the turtle blue headband, which I soon found out that his name was Leonardo.

"Well, I was walking home from school and I passed this alleyway. See, the night before I had seen these big figures jump in front of my window, but when I opened the window to see who the figures were, no one was there."

The four turtles laughed and the turtle with the red headband, Raphael, said, "Sorry about that. We were just out for a run we, didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's okay. But anyway, I went into the alleyway and all of a sudden I was ambushed by like all of these ninjas! They just like started attacking me and I was sent flying and hit my head on a wall. The next thing I saw was the four figures I saw before, obviously you guys, and then a ninja came over and grabbed me. Next thing I knew I was waking up in an old beat up room. And now I don't know where I am, how my mom and Cody are doing!" Tears rolled down her face and she brushed them away hurriedly.

"I'm so sorry! You've been through so much..." Said April sadly

"Well we'll help you find your family and get the Shredder." Said Leo

"Thanks." Vickie whispered, still looking at the floor.

"You're welcome to train with us." Said Master Splinter

"Sure, but first I want to see my mom and find Cody. I have to tell him about this."


	6. Chapter 6: Strangely Reunited

Heyy everyone!! I know I haven't posted in forever... I'M SOOO SORRY!! Life has been crazy and I'm not gonna lie... I had **major writer's block **... well now that I'm back I hope you like this chapter!!

I took a different route and went for Cody's POV for the first half! Hope ya like it!!

* * *

Cody paced around the room. It had been long treacherous nights since Vickie's mysterious disappearance. And for some strange reason, it was affecting Cody more than most things ever did. He hadn't been able to concentrate in school and his energy was quickly depleting.

Ruffling his hair, he collapsed unto his bed. No matter how many times she called her cell or spent entire nights searching New York City, nothing was coming up! He groaned in frustration. "I knew I should have walked home with her… I should have told her to wait!" He pounded his fist into the bed sheets. "If something's happened to her… it's going to be my fault!" Cody mused about the night Vickie disappeared.

* * *

_Loud sobs echoed in the hallway as Cody opened the door. As if detention wasn't depressing and upsetting enough, he had to come home to this. He threw his bag unto the staircase and tossed his jacket over the rail. As he walked toward the kitchen, the sobs quickly ended and the sound of chairs scratching against the new wooden floors replaced them._

_"Cody, is that you?!"__ His mom sounded like she was on the brink of hysteria. She bounded into the hall and before Cody could say anything, she was hugging him like she hadn't seen him in decades. He pat his mom's back slowly, still bewildered on why she was so distressed. _

_"Mom, what's wrong?" Over his mom's shoulder, Cody saw Vickie's mom slink into the hallway, clutching a handkerchief as if it were her last lifeline. "And why is Vickie's mom here? Don't Vickie and her mom normally have a fun night tonight?" Cody's mom stopped hugging him and looked him straight in the eyes._

_"Cody, honey, please __tell__ me Vickie came home with you…" The desperation made Cody's stomach into a knot. _

_"No… she didn't. Vickie walked home by herself… I had a detention for __fighting a kid that was harass__ing her." Cody's eyes darted back and forth. "Why, you can't find her?" A loud wail escaped from Vickie's mom and her body began to shake. Cody stood motionless as his mom turned to his best friend's now fragile mother. Things were beginning to unravel and would lead to the next few days of misery._

* * *

Cody jumped as a loud crash interrupted the flashback. Cody sat up and looked around the room. No one was there. He muttered to himself and glanced at the clock. 3:46. "I'm imaging it…" He stumbled to his drawer and pulled out some sweats. As he pulled off his shirt, another bang rang out. This time it sounded more like a knock. He glanced around his room once again and noticed a figure by the window. Cody grabbed his bat that leaned against his closet door and slowly headed to the window. In a swift movement he threw open the window and pushed the bat forward. "OWWW! What was that for?!" 

Cody inadvertently pulled the bat back and blinked. He resiliently snapped back and held the bat tightly. "Who are you?" he demanded. The figure pushed itself through the opened window, nearly getting stuck, causing Cody to fall to the floor and dropping the bat with a thud. Cody pushed away from the strange figure. Not believing his eyes, he rubbed them and once again gaped at mysterious figure. "What the _hell_ are you?!"

Mikey smiled and rubbed his head. "Well, I guess, technically, I am still a turtle - just a mutated one!" He showed Cody the peace sign. Cody stared at him bewildered while Mikey turned back to the window and yelled something incoherently.

As Mikey turned back to Cody, Cody threw a punch at him. Mikey easily dodged it and challenged Cody to throw another one. "What are you doing here? Are you some thief?" Cody battered Mikey with questions until he answered.

Mikey caught Cody's hand then his other. "Listen, I'm going to start a fight with you, I'd only hurt you. And I am not a thief – the only reason I'm here is because Vickie wanted to see you." Cody's eyes grew, then narrowed and glared at Mikey. In a swift motion Cody snapped his hand out of Mikey's grip and roundhouse kicked him, knocking out his legs. Cody looked down at him.

"What did you do to Vickie?! Why did you take her?!" Mikey jumped up and growled at Cody. A hand grabbed Mikey's shoulder and he turned to the window. "There you are! This kid really wants to start a fight, I don't know how your friends with him!" Cody tried to look over his shoulder to see who it was but couldn't see over the large shell.

He heard someone else start to come through the window and got worried. _'Oh great!__ This thing has friends!!' _Cody's body stiffened. He could take a bully and he had learn some stuff from Vickie's ninju-something training, but this 'turtle' caught both his punches and looked like he could toss him several hundred feet. Cody took up his battle position and waited for another…

Cody watched as Vickie smiled at the 'turtle' and turned to him. Cody ran up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug. Vickie's face turned from tan to cherry. Cody set her on her feet and looked her in her eyes.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Vickie continued to blush as she looked at the ground and then at Cody.

"Cody, I'm fine. It's a long story… but listen I have to tell you-" Before she could finish Cody cut her off.

"Don't ever do that again! Nobody knew where you were, we didn't have any contact from you – we all thought you were dead!!" Cody shouted at her as she tried to defend herself. Mikey stepped up next to Vickie and hit Cody slightly in the head with one of his numb chucks. Cody glowered at Mikey.

"Chill out kid! She's trying to tell you what happened. If you don't shut the hell up you're not going to find out and you'll attract somebody's attention!" Vickie pulled Cody away from Mikey before they began slugging each other. She sat next to him on the bed. Vickie had to snap in his face to pull his attention away from Mikey, but when she did Cody's eyes softened and he looked worried.

"Cody… now I know this is going to sound really weird, but it's all true." Vickie looked him straight in the eyes.

He shook his head and sighed, "After seeing him," he gestured toward Mikey, "and considering how wierd this last few weeks has been... yeah, I think I'll believe you."


End file.
